Girl
The '''Girl '''is a character in Monster Saga. She was fleeing Ovest when she met the Player. Role The Girl, while having no job in the town of Ovest, holds the place of the guide during the events of Monster Saga. The only known connection she has is to the Player, her newfound friend that fell from another planet. She is also one of the only characters with personality, as she is extremely sweet and caring to the Player when they first meet. The Girl also seems to know almost all that there is to know about Monster battling, yet doesn't have a party of her own. History The Girl, when first seen, is on the outskirts of Ovest, her hometown, due to a recent Monster rampage that broke out throughout the small village. While traveling, she began to hear noises; the crashing of footsteps and the rustling of the forest, and called out to them. Almost in reply, the Player crashed into her while running from a Muffin and Monjo that was chasing him in admiration. The Player, dazed, questions her for where he was on Earth. In response, she tells that this is not the planet of Earth, but rather of Battalia. Seeing the opportunity to raise this human into a force strong enough to overcome the Monster rampage AND an even greater evil, the Girl tutors the Player during the beginning of the game, before following him in his journey to the King. She isn't heard from again, and only appears in cameos, like in the background of the Endgame Cutscene. Dialogue Cutscene 2 - Prologue Part 2 " Who's there?" - Girl, calling for the noises in the forest. " Earth? This is not Earth, you are in the woods near Ovest town, on Battalia. Our planet is far away from yours... but how could you end up here?" - Girl, asking the boy who bumped into her how he came to Battalia. " Okay, I see your condition now. Let me explain. Those two behind you are Muffin and Monjos. Looks like they like you! Okay, I'll explain the details later. For now I need your help because I think you have talent as a monster trainer." - Girl, explaining what those monsters that chased were. In-Game Tutorial " I escaped into the woods before you bumped into me. It's because my hometown, Ovest, is under attack by wild monsters. Seeing as how you're attracting those monsters, I think you can help me by becoming a monster trainer and freeing my hometown." , possibly Pochi.]] - Girl, explaining why she was located in the woods when the Player bumped into her. " Don't worry, I'll guide you through your journey. First, click the glowing red icon to proceed through your first battle. Don't worry too much; with your current units, we can win this battle in a minute." - Girl, telling him to click on Mission 1. " Okay, I'll explain the first battle. This is a screen before you go into battle. On the screen you can see the details of the battle. Winning requires preparation, so it's important to check the description before going to battle." - Girl, explaining the importance of the description for the mission. " Okay, just skip the other details. I'm pretty sure you'll understand them in no time. As for now, we've got to hurry. Let's save Ovest town; just press the Deploy button and see your units in action!" - Girl, telling him to enter Mission 1. " First, let me teach you how to manage your monsters. Click Unit button" - Girl, telling him to click the Unit button. " Click on Level Up button to promote your monsters to higher level. Some monsters are able to evolve when they are reaching level 5." - Girl, telling him to level Pochi up from a Muffin to a Taffy. " You can grow your monster stats by train them. However training will takes time, and also you monster cannot be assigned into battle." - Girl, telling the positives and negatives of training your monsters. " this progress bar shows training or quest status. You have to wait it to complete before you can give that unit a task." - Girl, explains progress bar. " This numbers shows the amount of your gold. gold can be used for searching monster, upgrade, etc. Do missions and quests to gain more gold." - Girl, explains what Gold does. " This number shows the amount of your food. Food are used to recruit monster, upkeep cost and upgrades. Do mission, quest and upgrade your farm to get food." - Girl, explains what Food does. " This number shows the amount of your candy. candy is used to level up your monster. Do mission and tournament to get more candy" - Girl, explains what Candy does. " This is you current rank. Rank is needed as the requirement of upgrade and search. Winning tournament to promote your rank to higher level" - Girl, explains what Rank does. " Click on this button to change the game speed. The maximum speed is 3 times faster than normal speed." - Girl, explains the game speed's function. " Now click on Pochi to add him back to your battle party. We are going to do a side mission to get some foods and golds." - Girl, telling the Player to add Pochi back to the battle party. " Click on glowing yellow button to do the side mission. This one should be easy for you." - Girl, telling to click on the Side Mission button. " The previous battles were not so hard. But afterward the enemies will be tougher. You can't only rely on Pochi and Nanabana, you need a whole party consist of four units. To get the rest of party, you have to scout them. I'll guide you how to do so." - Girl, telling the Player to scout for more monsters to complete your party. " You can find monsters over these places. But you need higher rank in order to do so. OK, just click on Town and wait until searching done." - Girl, telling the Player to click on Town. " It's up to you which units you want to hire. If you want to exit, you can click on close button on upper right. Once you close it you won't be able to undo it and have to search again." - Girl, asking the Player to choose their monster. " On farm you can upgrade your food productions. At the first time you only have Grapes Farm. Click on it to upgrade, and when the production has been maxed (5 stars), next farm will be unlocked. Ok happy farming!" - Girl, telling the Player what the Farm does. " There are five categories of upgrade, Melee, Range And Magic which boost all monsters status based on their class and Quest and Battle which make your life easier. Some upgrades require rank. So beat the tournament to unlock them." - Girl, telling the Player what the Upgrade menu does. " Quest are the tasks given by people of Battalia. They post it on the taverns by the beginning of the month. You can dispatch a unit to take the quest and you will receive the reward if you succeed. You have to wait the units to see the result. There are also specific requirements for the quests and only capable units are able doing it shown by Available. Oh yeah some quests are special events like contests and festival which only last until the end of month." - Girl, telling the Player what the Quests are. " Bestiary tells you information of all monsters in Battalia. Here's my quick explanation - Melee shows type of attack - Max Stats shows you the maximum status this species can achieve. - Max Pop shows you the number of monster in a unit. - Max Food show you the maximum number of food it needed. - Location show you the location where they can be found from Search Menu. - Info gives you the information regarding his monsters." - Girl, initial explanation of the Bestiary. "There are also pages like this that didn't show you anything. No Data and ???? will appear on their status. You can unlock it by face the monsters on battle or recruit them. Some monsters can't be captured because they are really special. Ok I think it's the time for you to try it yourself." - Girl, further explanation on blank pages in the Bestiary. Notes * There are many, MANY instances of grammatical errors in dialogue when the Girl begins to explain the features of Monster Saga. * The same one sprite for the Girl is used throughout the entire game, including at the endgame cutscene. Trivia * The Girl is never named, and is only known as "a female" throughout the entire game despite her importance as a tutor to the Player. * She is the only character to break the fourth wall, as she shows her knowledge of buttons and gadgets that appear on the menu in-game. Category:Characters